


A Bad Case of Boredom

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Sam, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is bored, and his sleepy brother is the only source of entertainment he can find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Case of Boredom

Dean flipped through channels completely bored but still not tired enough to sleep. It was somewhat late and Sam had already sprawled out on his bed, covers only up to his thighs. Dean glanced over and noticed Sam’s shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing his little brother’s waist. An idea hit him on how to cure his boredom.

Dean tiptoed over to the bed and sat down next to Sam, slowly trailing a finger over Sam’s skin. The younger hunter twitched and a smile tugged at his lips. Dean grinned and started to gently spider his fingertips over his brother’s stomach; Sam let out a giggle and shifted in his sleep, mumbling, “Stoppit- tickles.”

Dean maneuvered himself so he was now straddling the younger Winchester and attacked his mid section with much more vigor, getting a jolt out of Sam as he shook awake and shoved his hands down to cover his stomach. “Dehehean- what’re you doing? Stahahahahop!”

"I forgot how ticklish you were Sammy!" Dean grinned, wiggling his fingers into the taut muscles under his little brother’s ticklish skin. Sam’s hands groped for Dean’s, trying to put a stop to the tickling assault, but then Dean simply grabbed Sam’s wrists in one hand and tugged them up to the side near his chest, poking and scribbling and scratching and tickling with his other hand all over Sam’s tummy.

The younger hunter threw his head back and howled with laughter, “NOOOO! Hahahahahastoppit stop stop nonono Dehehehehean! DEAN hahahahaAHAHHAHA CUT IT OUT HAHAHAHA LEMME GO HAHAHA!”

"Sorry kid- not just yet!" Dean’s fingers danced all across Sam’s tummy and up under the loose shirt, circling around his belly button and occasionally wiggling inside.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP! DEAN NOOOO! HAHAHA!"

Dean leaned down and pressed his mouth onto Sam’s skin.

"NO! Dean don’t you da-HAHAHAHAHAHA STOPSTOPSTOP NO HAAHAHA DON’T HAHAHAHAHA!" Sam shrieked as Dean blew a raspberry against his stomach, and a few more after. With the ferocity of his struggles Sam managed to get a hand free and pulled at Dean’s wrist ‘til he released the other. Sam squirmed and laughed and wiggled himself onto his stomach on the bed, trying to protect himself.

"Hey- I’m not through with you yet!" Dean chuckled.

"Leave me ahahalone! I want to sleep!" Sam wailed, trying to clamp his arms to his sides defensively.

"Well you’re not sleeping right now!" Dean laughed and started to squeeze Sam’s sides. Sam squeaked and shook with laughter, squirming side to side and trying miserably to protect himself.

Dean’s fingers traveled upwards and began to press into the spaces between Sam’s ribs while Sam struggled and cackled helplessly. The younger Winchester pleaded with Dean and sang out laughter like his ribs were an instrument for his older brother to play, and Dean had taken lessons at it from a young age, he was good at playing Sam’s ribs in just the right places to get him to scream with laughter.

The upper parts of Sam’s ribs were especially sensitive, and as Dean’s fingers scratched against those spots, Sam lost most coherency to beg. Then one of Dean’s hands reached up and pried one of Sam’s arms up over his head.

There was a loud shriek of, “NO!” before Sam was lost in frantic laughter, feet and legs thrashing as Dean’s other hand scribbled all over Sam’s armpit.

"GahahahaAHAHAHA NOT THERE HAHAHADEAN PLEASE HAHAHAHAA NOT THEHEHEHEHERE HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHADEAN STAHAHAHOP! PLEHEHEHEASE!" Sam practically screamed, and Dean finally decided to be a bit kind and give Sam some rest. He released his hold on the arm and it immediately snapped down to Sammy’s side, trapping Dean’s hand in his armpit.

"Uh, dude, kinda need this back." Dean chuckled, wiggling his fingers under Sam’s arm. Sam yelped and released some of the pressure on Dean’s hand, enough for him to pull it free.

"You’re horrible." Sam panted, curling into a ball once Dean moved off of him.

"Nah- I’m just a good big brother." Dean smirked.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
